


In Quiet Moments Together (We Find Peace)

by geekmonkeyramblings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, You're not ready, probably the closest to a hurt/comfort that i'll ever write, with sex because duh it's me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyramblings/pseuds/geekmonkeyramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost scene from episode 3.04. Lexa is about to go to bed after a long, wearying day of fighting for her life and her love, when Clarke unexpectedly shows up at her door. What could she possibly want? (Hint: it starts with a kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet Moments Together (We Find Peace)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a happy Valentine's Day from me to all of you. I hope you like it! I'm pretty sure we all were wanting them to at least have a good night kiss, so here it is. All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can find me on Tumblr under the same name - "geekmonkeyramblings." Don't be afraid to come say hi!

 

The night air was refreshingly cool against Lexa’s skin. She stood at the window, looking out across her city, and took in a deep, calming breath. _Well,_ she mused, closing her eyes as weariness began to replace the day’s adrenaline, _it’s finally over._ She would be a fool to think that this was the last time Azgeda would create problems for her, but at least, for the time being, having the new king in her debt would give her a significant amount of leverage. She just had to hope that it would be enough – at least until things with the coalition settled back into place.

As for Clarke, well… _It was too soon._ Stepping back from the window, she drew the curtain closed and made her way toward her bed. Lexa stopped part way there, lingering at the basin of water she kept on a small wooden table. She splashed a little of it on her face, trying with all her strength not to think of Clarke in the gorgeous blue robe that she had chosen especially for her. They had come so far, certainly, but she had no delusions that anything would happen so soon. Waiting for Clarke to feel comfortable was vital, even if it tested Lexa’s heart to do so. _It takes as long as it takes._

The sound of talking outside her door gave her pause. She looked up toward the source, blinking in confusion. _I know that voice…_

“ _Heda_ , you have a visitor,” Bowman, one of her personal guards, announced with what sounded almost like trepidation. After a pause, he added, “It’s _Wanheda_.”

Lexa braced her good hand on the table. _Clarke. What could she possibly want?_

“Send her in!” she called, hoping that her tone came off more authoritative than it did shaky and nervous. Only years of vigilant practice allowed her to feign any semblance of composure when the sky girl was present, but lately it had begun to feel like a battle that she was destined to lose.

The sight of Clarke, even after such a short time, still managed somehow to _completely_ steal her breath away. Lexa crossed the distance to her on unsteady legs, though she kept her head held high. _I am so weak for you._

“Are you all right, Clarke?” Lexa asked with concern, searching her face as she drew near. When her question was met with silence, she continued, “Is something troubling you? The attendant I assigned to you should be able to retrieve anything you might require.”

Clarke was alarmingly quiet as she stood there, so close and yet so far, with a look in her stunning blue eyes that Lexa had never seen before. Then she took a step forward, just a single step, and Lexa was swimming in the heady warmth of such proximity to her. It paled in comparison, however, to the rush of following Clarke’s deliberate glance down to her lips.

“Not _quite_ anything,” Clarke said at last, low and husky.

A sensation half way between a shiver and an electric shock spread itself through Lexa’s entire body at those words.

Swallowing thickly, Lexa sought her gaze. With a wavering voice, she asked, “Clarke?”

A hand reached up to the back of her neck, slow enough to offer plenty of time to pull away. Plenty of time to say, _‘No, this isn’t what I want.’_ Maybe it was foolish to indulge this now, after her life had been at stake; maybe it would turn out to be nothing more than emotions run high for both of them. Yet she found, as Clarke’s beautiful face began to fade out of focus, that she just _didn’t fucking care._

Clarke’s lips tasted like life, her kiss like a new beginning, and Lexa melted wholly into her embrace. Clarke’s other hand came up to cradle her jaw, idle fingers playing behind her ear as a thumb stroked her cheek. Between that and the ones now teasing at the base of her skull, Lexa wondered if the intention were to drive her wild. Either way, it was _working_.

Lexa whimpered into Clarke’s mouth, but for the first time that she could remember, she felt no shame for the blatant show of weakness. Not as Clarke’s blunt fingertips dug into her neck, nor as she initiated a second, more forceful kiss because of it.

A pained wince, however, caused the sky girl to draw away from her. Falling back into doctor mode, blue eyes assessed her with renewed concern – even veiled as it was through dilated pupils and heavy eyelids. Hands that forever haunted her fell away from Lexa’s face, moving instead to fuss at the bandage on her arm.

“You okay?” Clarke asked, voice rough with arousal, and Lexa thought that maybe _this_ would be the death of her, after all.

She nodded. “I’m fine, Clarke. Just a little… bruised.”

“We should stop. I don’t want to aggravate your wounds any further.”

Lexa smirked, settling her own hands at Clarke’s hips to keep her where she stood. She ignored the slight twinge felt even through the wrappings, because a little bit of pain for Clarke was _always_ worth it.

With the briefest of eye contact, she dipped her head for another, softer kiss. When they parted, she breathed, “I can still kiss you, Clarke. I just need you to be _gentle_.”

“This coming from the _Commander_ ,” Clarke teased, sucking Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth a second later. And _oh_ , if hearing _that_ didn’t send liquid heat through her aching body. _I shouldn’t…_ Between kisses, she added, “I never knew that you could fight like that.”

Lexa slipped her good hand around to rest tenderly at the base of Clarke’s spine. She smiled against her mouth and pulled back, brushing their noses together as she did.

“A great warrior knows when to fight,” Lexa began, meeting eyes as dark as the night sky, “and when to make love. These parts of our lives are best kept separate.”

_I’m done fighting. At least… for now._

Clarke looked at her with such hunger, then, that it took every bit of restraint in Lexa’s body not to grab her by the thighs and carry her to the bed, injuries be damned. Instead, she raised her wounded hand to Clarke’s cheek and slowly closed the gap between them. _No need to rush now,_ Lexa thought, taking her time before giving in to the need to kiss Clarke again. To resist her required a different kind of strength altogether – one that, time had proven, she absolutely did not possess.

Clarke’s mouth on hers was impossibly intoxicating, but even still, nothing could prepare her for the deliberate lick along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to meet Clarke’s tongue, groaning as her own slid against it for the first time. This was finally it. No more waiting. As if by some unspoken agreement, they began to move back toward the bed, kissing the entire way.

With her hands poised at the sash on Clarke’s robe, Lexa broke away to meet her eyes.

“Is this all right?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes. I want this.”

Lexa pulled on the strip of material, watching with ravenous eyes as blue fell away to reveal tanned skin – so very much of it. She swallowed, overwhelmed by the sight.

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa told her, earnestly. As she met those eyes she loved so much, she also observed the light blush that spread across Clarke’s cheeks like a sunset in the evening sky. She brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear and bent to kiss her neck, whispering, “Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

“My reasons weren’t exactly selfless,” Clarke replied, arching her neck to allow Lexa better access. In turn, she pressed hot kisses up the column of her throat. When they broke apart again, there was a beautiful smile on the sky girl’s lips. “You’re not so bad yourself. So let’s take that off, huh?”

Tender hands helped her remove the gown, and Clarke gasped at what she saw. Bruises, as well as minor cuts and scrapes, were littered in a constellation across Lexa’s too-human body, and Clarke raised a hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

“Don’t,” Lexa reassured, gently curling her fingers around Clarke’s wrist. “It looks worse than it feels. This wasn’t my first battle to the death.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel _better_? Because it doesn’t.”

“Maybe this will help, then.”

To soothe her worry, Lexa gave her a loving kiss on the lips. After a long minute, Clarke’s arms circled her shoulders and pulled her desperately closer. Unable to resist anymore, Lexa lifted Clarke off her feet and laid her down on the bed, ignoring the burst of pain that sliced through her palm and the ache that nagged at her arms. _Always worth it,_ she thought, as Clarke looked up at her with wide, blinking eyes.

“Bet you didn’t know I could do _that_ , either,” Lexa boasted with a quirk of her eyebrows, laughing when it earned her the feeblest smack imaginable.

“You _shouldn’t_ be doing that,” Clarke chastised, though the hungry look had returned with renewed fervour. She accepted Lexa’s next kiss without protest, but as it began to heat up, she placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back. “Don’t strain yourself. Lie down beside me, instead.”

“Clarke, I’m fine.”

“Do what I said, or this ends right now,” Clarke warned, looking deadly serious. Few people were foolish enough to act against her wishes when she took that tone, and Lexa was not one of them. She settled on her side against Clarke, nuzzling her face in her neck. The next words that were spoken only served to fuel the fire that had begun to rage low in Lexa’s belly. “Let _me_ handle this.”

Throat suddenly dry, Lexa swallowed. “Are you saying…?”

“Yes.”

She bit her lip, eyes closing for a brief moment to process that.

“You _might_ want to watch this part.”

Startled, her eyes snapped back open. She lifted her head and propped herself up on her arm, looking down at the girl who had so fast become the love of her life. She was met by the sexiest smirk she had ever seen, and _hell_ , if Clarke Griffin wouldn’t be the death of her one day. Lexa gave her another quick kiss, and then she obediently let her gaze slip further down the length of the sky girl’s body to enjoy the show that was meant for _her_ alone _._ The thought of that was thrilling beyond measure.

Clarke’s own hand trailed down her torso, slipping over curves that Lexa’s fingers ached to touch, until it settled at the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs in a slow and deliberate motion, and the first touch of fingertips on hypersensitive skin elicited a gasp from them both. Lexa watched with greedy, disbelieving eyes as those same fingers began to make achingly small circles on nerve-endings that had Clarke’s breathing heavy and uneven in very little time at all.

After a while of partaking in this consensual voyeurism, Lexa tilted Clarke’s chin up into an urgent, needy kiss. The little noises Clarke made into Lexa’s mouth as they kissed, as her hand continued to work between her own legs, made resisting the desire to join in damn near impossible. Lexa let her fingertips ghost over the tops of Clarke’s trembling thighs, revelling in the way that she bucked and cried out at the new, unexpected stimulus.

A devious idea came to her then, and she let her fingers stay their course, until they reached incredible heat. She allowed herself to indulge in teasing Clarke with fleeting touches, before she took hold of the younger woman’s hand and pulled it up and away from where she wanted it most.

“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke threatened, but it became a moan part way through, as Lexa raised the hand to her lips and licked a line from the base to the tips of her fingers. She sucked on them, then, one at a time, until Clarke was absolutely keening beside her.

When their mouths met again, the kiss was rough. Lexa didn’t care that her lip still hurt – not as she held Clarke’s hand in her left and let her right blaze the path it had longed to just moments before. Having found her destination at last, Lexa wasted no time. She teased a finger into wet heat, delighting when Clarke whined against her tongue. She added another, building pleasure as she drew them out slowly and pushed back in, hitting as many nerves inside Clarke as she could with both motions. Going in for the kill, she pressed the pad of her thumb to Clarke’s clit. Alternating between rubbing and the torturous slide of her fingers proved to be _exactly_ right to drive the sky girl wild.

Their kiss broke as Clarke panted against her lips, desperate little moans and cries tearing from her throat as Lexa guided her the rest of the way toward unbridled bliss. She was _almost there_ , and her fingers grasped with painful tightness around Lexa’s injured hand. Lexa did nothing about it – she opted, instead, to press soft kisses along her jaw, working toward her ear. She teased the length of its delicate shell with her tongue and sucked on the lobe, while her fingers slid deeper into Clarke yet again.

And just like that, Clarke came undone. Lexa kissed her cheek lovingly, all the while continuing to stimulate the younger woman with relentless persistence. She was not satisfied until Clarke came a second time, at last gasping and tugging at her wrist to make her stop.

Pressing their foreheads together, Lexa whispered meaningless words of love and comfort to her in Trigedasleng, even as the fingers wrapped around hers relaxed and went limp.

“How was it?” she asked, brushing damp strands of golden hair away from Clarke’s beautiful face. “Good enough, even without the use of both my hands?”

Clarke huffed. “Why, so you can be a smug asshole about it?”

“Me?” Lexa asked, fighting the urge to smirk. “I would never do that, Clarke. Smugness is unbecoming of a Commander.”

“Then you’re the most unbecoming of them all,” Clarke grumbled, even as she returned Lexa’s kiss. She seemed to get lost in it, at least for a moment, before accusing, “I know what this is. You’re trying to _distract_ me.”

Lexa snuggled her face into Clarke’s temple, closing her eyes with a contented smile. “I would never dream of it, my love.”

A beat, and then, “ _What?_ ”

 _Shit._ She had not meant to say _that_ at all.

“Clarke, I – ”

Without any warning, Lexa was on her back and looking up into blue eyes like a raging ocean, and _fuck_ , she was in trouble now. _Stupid. So stupid._

“Say it again.”

Lexa searched her face for a clue that this wasn’t a trap. That she hadn’t just messed up everything she had waited for with Clarke by letting the _true_ extent of her feelings slip this early. _All because I’m weak and she let me touch her._

“Clarke, just, forget I said that,” Lexa begged, swallowing against the rising fear. _It was going so well…_

What she didn’t expect was the fervent kiss pressed to her lips, or the way Clarke settled gingerly into a position half beside and half on top of her, careful – now that she was not in the throes of pleasure – not to put too much weight in the wrong places.

When they parted again, her eyes were soft and warm, and she caressed Lexa’s cheek with such tenderness that it stole the remaining air from her lungs.

“Please say it again.”

“My love,” Lexa whispered, raw and vulnerable.

Clarke was looking at her with such intensity that it was hard not to glance away. It was a while before she spoke, but when she did, her voice was every bit as unsteady.

“No one has ever called me that before. Do you really – is _that_ how you feel?”

Lexa gave a little, hesitant nod. “Yes, Clarke. It is.”

“And you were going to just… fight to the death _without_ telling me?”

Quickly losing what little composure she had left, Lexa glanced away. She fiddled instead with the furs below her, waiting until she could trust herself enough to answer. “I didn’t think that you would want to hear it from me. Not yet.”

“You could have _died_ , Lexa.”

Turning back to look Clarke in the eyes, Lexa’s own welled with tears that, after all her attempts to keep them at bay, spilled over at last. With a hint of weary ferocity to her tone, she snapped, “But I _didn’t._ I don’t know what you want from me, Clarke. Ever since Mount Weather, I have tried my best to make things right. I’ve done everything I can, and still, you’re angry with me.”

Clarke shook her head, and all of a sudden, she laughed. Feeling affronted, Lexa shut her eyes tight and willed herself not to cry anymore. She had already let too much show, laid too much bare, and feeling foolish, it seemed, was her reward.

“You wonderful idiot,” Clarke said, prompting Lexa’s eyes to open again. The hint of teasing in her tone as she continued was utterly confusing. “Sometimes I ask myself how I ever fell for you to begin with.”

Lexa blinked. “How you… _what_?”

“Did you really think,” Clarke began, brushing the tears from her cheeks with what Lexa now recognized as love, “that I could be so angry at you and _not_ love you?”

Not meeting her eyes, Lexa simply replied, “I had feared that, yes.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have. I love you _so much_ , Lexa, and that’s what scares the hell out of _me_. All you did today was talk about _when_ you die, like it’s just something that’s going to happen and there’s nothing we can do about it. I don’t want you to die. You _can’t_ die.”

Lexa looked up at her, seeing fresh tears and anguish on Clarke’s face – all prior traces of levity had vanished. The younger woman continued, voice cracking, “Everyone I love _always_ dies. It can’t be you, too – it just _can’t_. I don’t know what to do without you. _I need you_.”

 _Oh._ It was like a light coming on, piercing through the hazy darkness, as realization hit. _That’s what this is about._ It was in one of the rare moments of relative tranquility, when they were sitting together in Lexa’s war tent, that Clarke had told her about the death of Jake Griffin. It had pulled at her heart to see the grief that it had caused Clarke, but it had never occurred to Lexa that _her_ death might inspire even nearly so much pain.

Holding Clarke’s fretful gaze, she offered what little assurance was actually possible – though she suspected that it might never be enough.

“There are no guarantees in this world, Clarke, as much as I wish that I could give you one. But I _swear_ to you that I will do everything in my power to stay with you.”

As more tears spilled over, Clarke nodded shakily. “Good. Because if you don’t… I really _will_ kill you.”

Lexa laughed and wiped them away with care. “I expect nothing less.”

They rested their foreheads together, and Lexa curled an arm around Clarke, holding her as close and as tight as her injuries would allow. Funnily enough, of all the troubles that she had carried with her this day, getting past _this_ one in particular gave Lexa the greatest sense of relief. Out there, the world was against them, but in here, together, in the warmth and safety of her bed, they could find peace. At the very least, if only just for this one night. For now, that was enough.

 

 


End file.
